He didn't know it yet
by WaveRider 53
Summary: He didn't know and she didn't want to see it but they were in love. There was really nothing that any of them could do. Takes you through the 1st day that Lily and James meet all the way to  seventh year in one epic one shot.R&R DIS: I OWN NOTHING!


**He didn't know it Yet**

**All right... I'm back... been a few years but here I am. This is mainly here because while I was writing my own book I hit major writer block and wrote quite few of Lily and James fan fiction. I'll be posting the rest shortly… **

**Summary:** He didn't know and she didn't want to see it but they were in love. There was really nothing that any of them could do.

He was eleven and she was ten when they met on that rainy day. She was sitting the Hogwarts train compartment working on a magazine puzzle when he first walked in to her life.

"do you have room for two more?"

She looked up briefly, "sure." and then went back to her puzzle. While two dark haired boys took their seats.

He took a seat across from her, "say, how old are you?"

"ten." She answered still not looking up.

"oh. Thought so." The boy kind of looked down, in an ashamed way.

She looked up at him, "why?"

"Only Eleven year olds are allowed to this school."

"Not true! Sev told me I just had to be close to the age. I turn in two months."

He smiled, "Severus Snape is a liar, and looks like your going to be sent back home." The boys break into snickers.

"I WILL NOT. AND GET OUT OF THIS COMPARTMENT NOW!"

"nah I don't think we will. And seeing how it's two _eleven_ year old boys against one ten year old girl, you can't make us."

"uhgg." She stomped her foot and grab her things and left in a rage.

On her way out two boys saw that there was room in the compartment she just fled. They entered and the taller slimmer one asks, "Can two more fit in here?"

"Yeah come on in."

"Great. I'm Remus, and this is Peter."

"Sweet, this is Sirius, and I'm James."

"So what did you two do to that girl?"

James snickered, "told her that ten year olds weren't allowed at this school."

"They aren't?" Peter asked in a small voice.

James laughed, "No they are, you just got to be close to eleven."

Peter relaxed immediately. "Oh good." James meanwhile turned to Sirius, "did you catch her name?"

"her bag said, 'Lily Evans' on it." he shrugged, "why?"

"no reason…." Then under his breath so no one could hear him he rolled the name over is tongue for a bit, "Lily Evans. Lillian Evans. Evans."

He didn't know it yet but he was in love with her already.

…

"get out of my way Potter!"

"why?"

It was third year and Lily was not in the mood for Potter's annoying self. But there he was leaning casually against the portal, blocking her way from leaving.

"Because I need to leave."

"What's in it for me?" he said with a smile that he's been perfecting for the last year.

"NOTHING! That's the problem; nothing is in it for you! It doesn't matter if you stay or move over three feet so I can leave! You just like to piss me off. NOW MOVE!"

"That Evans is where you're wrong."

She gave him a death glare, "what do you mean? Do you mean to say you don't like pissing me off? Because you do a fine job of ruining my day. Everyday."

"No, that not what I mean at all."

At that moment a pail of smelly green slim dropped right on top of Lily.

"That Evans, that what I mean. That's the reason for keeping you there. By not moving, I kept you standing there, and by keeping you standing there you got that dropped on you which had now successfully made _my_ day." He said between laughs. On staircase two other boy fell over with laughter, while the third stood there looking at her apologetically.

"you're an ass." And with that she turned on her heel and headed back to her dorm.

"tell me something I don't know, luv" he called to her.

The three other boys walked over to James.

"was she not mad?" Peter asked.

"no, she was" Sirius started while laughing

"we just rendered her speechless" Remus finished sadly.

James then half smiled, "she called me an ass. Very venomously I might add."

Sirius clapped his shoulder and laughed as he turned to walk out the hole, "awesome we got off easy this time."

James half smiled, "I think I prefer the yelling." He said before following Sirius and Peter out the door. Remus stayed behind watching James take a last glance to the girl's stair case. James then shook he head and sped up. He didn't know it yet but was in love with her.

…

"Hey Sirius watch this!"

Fourth year, James Potter and Sirius Black were walking away from the lake when Lily Evens walks by, obviously trying not to be noticed.

"Oi, Evans! You want to go to Hogsmeade with me? It'll be fun." He called while winking.

"go to hell, Potter!" she called back not even slowing down.

"Only if you'll go with me!" he called back laughing, "one day I'll get her." He told Sirius.

Sirius just laughed, "why do you want her? You always say she's bloody annoying. Plus she's always around Snivellus."

"true, but damn is she's hot."

Sirius just laughed, "you could get any other girl…"

"Correction, I do get any other girl… but I haven't got her. Which means I haven't got that." He said staring at her ass as she walked over to Frank and Alice.

He didn't know it yet but he was in love with her.

…

"Remus I screwed up." James said in anguish, hitting his head against the wall he was leaning on. It was the end part of fourth year, and James and Remus sat in an abandon hallway, because James said he had to talk Remus privately.

Remus eye went wide, fearing and thinking the worse. "Who?" he barely vocalized

James opened his eyes, "Lily. I don't even know how it happened. And it's Lily too. Ahh I don't know what I'm going to do!"

Remus was shocked. "what your going to do? Don't you mean what I'm going to do?"

James now looked confused, "what do you mean?"

"It's my secrete James! I'm the bloody Monster. Not you."

James suddenly understood, "Moony, I didn't tell her _that_. I didn't _tell_ her anything. And I would never, could never betray you. I'd die first."

Remus suddenly relaxed, "oh. Wait then what are you talking about?

"I think I like Lily."

Remus started laughing.

"and this is why I only wanted to tell you. I thought you wouldn't laugh."

"sorry…James…It's just…that you're…screwed." He said between laughs.

"trust me I know."

That night at dinner, James was getting teased by his friends, seems that Remus just couldn't help but to spill to Sirius and Peter.

"hey James, look there's your lover." Sure enough Lily just walked over to the table and sat down a ways off with Marlene and Alice. "you should ask her."

"Sirius I've been asking her from the start of fourth year, and she hasn't said yes once."

"but this time you mean it." Peter offered, glad he had some input to say.

James was hesitant, "what do you say?" he asked looking at Remus.

"I don't know, maybe you should ju—"

"come on James, just go ask her" Sirius interrupted.

"alright."

With that James got up and walked over to Lily.

"umm" he ran his hand though his hair, "Lily."

"yes?" she said brightly while turning around, "oh, it's you. Go away Potter, the answers no."

"I didn't ask anything."

"you were going to.. now leave before you make me puke."

"but, Lils.—"

"it's Evans to you, thank you." She said back clearly getting more annoyed.

"well I was wondering, if you would, well maybe, like to go on a date… with well, me.?"

"Potter. Now let me make this clear. I already told you no, right from the start. What Part of 'N' 'O' do you not understand." She said very frustrated.

"I know, but this time I mean it. I thought it would be different."

Lily stood up, and smiled hugely, "_really_? You _really_ mean it!"

James smiled his perfect smile, "well yeah, I do." He rubbed the back on his neck in a slightly nervous fashion.

Lily's face suddenly became dark, "well I mean this." She slapped him hard against the face. "Now Leave Me Alone! I wouldn't ever date you if you were the last man in the bloody country!" She then turned on her heel and stalked out of the hall.

James started at her dumbfounded, and then looked over at her two friends, Alice and Marlene, who just shrugged sympathetically and followed her out. He was starting to realize that he's in love with her.

…

James sat out side the door of the girls' dormitory, it is fifth year and he's been there for hours.

Marlene exited the door first. "James? How did you get up here?"

" I climbed, and I'm waiting for Lily."

"That's not a good idea. She still really pissed. Snape has been outside the portal all day, asking for her forgiveness, now not the best time—"

"Just send her out please."

Marlene smiled a shifted smile, "alright, your funeral."

James could hear voices from within, muffed and incomprehensible, until, "you tell him that he could go die for I care, and I'm not coming out!"

Moments later Alice pops her head out "she doesn't want to see you right now James."

"I don't ever want to see him!" Lily yells from within.

Alice smiles apologetically then shuts the door.

More ruffling from within and in moment Lily was thrown out of the room, the door shut and locked behind her.

"Alice! MARLENE! URGHH, POTTER OUT OF MY WAY!" she starts to head to the portrait whole.

"Snape is still out there." James offers, hoping that will keep her inside.

It works; she retreats to the empty common room.

"Lily, I'm sorry. Really I'm sorry. I didn't think…"

"that's your problem, you don't think."

"no, but Lily, he calls you that all the time around his friends, I can't help it, I get mad. He a git you doesn't deserve you."  
"your worse, you're a bloody ass! Who cares only about himself I'm surprised you even have friends! Besides he doesn't mean it"

James ignored the beginning of her sentence not wanting to repeat the events of out on the lawn "he's does, and you know that or you would be talking to him instead of me"

"you're right Potter." James reaches out his hand to try to comfort her, but she stands up unnoticing. She then walks out of the common room. Once the door opens James sees Snape bend on his knees.

He knows it now; he's in love with her.

It's the very end of fifth year and Lily is crying in the kitchens a letter from home in her hand, she just got the letter telling her that her father died of cancer. Petunia also wrote about how it was her fault, the magic that her father loved so much couldn't save him. Her sister's words hurt but it was more the fact that Lily felt like she should have been able to fix him, and she couldn't. The house elves offered her cakes and other sweets but she just wanted to be left alone. Just then James Potter walks in looking exhausted, it was a full moon tonight, and because of a fight Sirius was in the hospital wing, leaving James having to control Remus alone.

"do you want some sweet cakes, sir?" Lily hears a house elf ask, admittedly Lily hunches farther into her corner.

"no, just some water, thank you." The voice answers. The voice was low, she knows it from somewhere. Chancing a look she reaches her head up to see James Potter taking a big glass of water from the elf. As she lowers herself again she hit a pot which crashes to the floor.

At once three house elves are by her to pick up the mess.

"oh, I'm terribly sorry."

"not to worry miss, we'll get it clean in a snap." And so it was, a snap later the mess was gone.

She looks at James who takes the chance to smile, not the same cocky smile but a nice one.

"what are you doing up so late, Evens?" he doesn't miss the running makeup around her eyes.

"none of you business, Potter." She makes to walk by him and out of the kitchen but he catches her arm.

"Wait, Lily." He looks into her eyes. "What happened?"

"nothing, Potter." This new look in his eyes was almost scaring her.

He doesn't let go, but continues to look deep in her eyes, with some kind of unknown sadness, "Lily…" he barley whispers.

"I'm ok, James, really." She tries to smile.

He only shakes his head, "I'll be here when you want me. Don't be afraid to come to me." he whispers before letting her go.

She walks backwards for a bit, not moving her eyes from his, but soon turns around and walks back to the common room.

She doesn't realize it yet, but she loves him as well.

…

"Lily! Wait up!" Marlene calls, running after the sixth year, Lily Evans.

"no, run faster!" she calls back, turning a corner.

" I'm trying but Alice in slowing me down."

"hey!"

Lily just laughs and speeds up, turning another corner, only to run into Snape.

"oh," Lily laughs, "Hi Sev!"

Snape look around nervously, "Lily what are you doing here?"

"Forgot by book in potions. Why?"

"Lily, please, just turn around and go back upstairs."

"why, Sev what going on?" she asks now skeptical.

"nothing Lily, just please, go. I'll get your book."

By this time, Marlene caught up, Alice right behind her. Typical the two of them stay away from Snape if they could help it, and he never really acknowledged them either, but Snape address them personally. "go back up stairs, take Lily with you, please."

"no," Lily interrupts, "Sev What is going on?"

"Lily maybe we should go," Alice points to a group of Slytherlin's, heading near them.

"what do you got there Severus?" one of them calls.

"Lily please leave..." he begs

"it's that mudblood of his." Another one called.

Lily looks darkly at Snape, and starts to back away.

"she's not mine" he calls back, looking apologetically at Lily.

"good then you wont mind me doing this, cursio!"

Alice's shriek is droned out by Lily's scream. Snape just stands watching it happen.

Both Alice and Marlene go to make a curse but from behind them, curses fly towards the slytherins first, stunning four of them.

"Marlene! Alice! Go get McGonagall. She's in her office." James yells at the girls who are hesitant to leave but after Remus and Sirius stun two more slytherins, they sprinted to get help.

It's now four against three, counting Snape who is still just watching everything. In no time the other sylineres are stunned and Sirius moves on to Snape.

"no, Padfoot, stop!" James calls from bending over Lily.

"Prongs, you're kidding me right?"

"no, I want to ask him some questions." He gets up off the floor; first making sure the Lily is sitting ok.

"what the hell is wrong with you!" he yells, hitting Snape in the face, "you just let them do that to her!" he hit him to the floor. Severus takes the hit, still looking at Lily, wide eyed and white. "STAND UP!" James pulls on his shirt, wrenching him to his feet "you're her friend! And you just let them do that to her!" he hits him again.

"James," Lily says weakly, "please, stop."

James grabs him by the shirt and pulls him closer, "you see that! You let them hit her with a unforgivable curse and you don't say a thing! Just stand their like the worthless coward you are. And she, barely sitting, still tries to get me to stop, and all I'm doing is hitting you! YOU DON'T DESERVE HER FRIENDSHIP! You're dirt Snape. I don't know why she likes you. But she does and that's the only reason, I'm not killing you now." James finishes darkly.

By this time Marlene and Alice are back with McGonagall.

"Potter, take Miss Evans to the hospital wing."

"Peter, get Dumbledore. And the rest of you tell me what happened, slowly this time." She looks over at Marlene and Alice.

Over by Lily, James bends near her. "Can you walk?"

She tries to get up, but can not.

James makes to pick her up but stops before he lifts her, "can I carry you?"

She nods.

"how did you know to come down?"

James thinks back to the map they were reviewing before they realized where the girls where running to, "just near by and heard yells. What were you doing down here?"

"I forgot my book. I ran in to Sev, he was acting weird, I tried to get him to tell me why, but then they showed up."

"and he just let that happen." James says darkly.

"he tried to get me to leave."

"Lily, you're always protecting him." He said exasperated, "he let them torture you without a sound, he's not the boy you knew before." Lily only buried her head into James's chest.

She's realizing now, that she loves him.

"James?" Lily says confused, on the train ride back to school. It's seventh year and Lily has her new school robes to match her knew head girl pin. "what are you doing here?" Lily and James have made leaps and bounds in their friendship. They still had their fights, and their little hiccups at times where they hate the other, but for the most part they got along and even been seen having fun together, on the rare occasion. Today especially, there was nothing James could do to ruin her good mood.

James just pointed to the pin on his robs, "the meeting soon, right?"

She smiles, "nice try, go give the pin back to Remus." Nothing could ruin her day, today.

"I would, Lily trust me I would. But I can't—"

"why not?" she interrupts.

"for you see, my dear Lily, the pin is in fact mine." He handed her the letter, that he brought, knowing that she would not believe it, hell, he didn't believe it, he even wrote the headmaster telling him he sent it to the wrong marauder.

Lily took the letter, reading it twice. Then looked at James smugly. "how did you get this? I work for this since my first year! You don't even want it!" James just shrugged.

"you better do a good job! And I mean it! Potter!" she turned on him, her finger pointed menacingly.

"don't worried luv, I'll be good" he smiled wickedly.

She only huffed, and sunk back into the seat, she was wrong, something could ruin her day, and it just happened.

One by one they perfects started to trickle in, filling in the compartment. Before Lily could even sand up James was on his feet talking. "ok, settle down, that means you Petwiddle, lets get this done as fast as we can, I'm sure not all of you want to spend the rest of the trip in this room. So lets buckle down and get this done." He smiled at Lily, who had her mouth slightly open at how good he was at keeping them on task.

"right," Lily said determined to get some kind of say in, "there will be no favorites." She was looking directly at James, "and even being enforcers on the rules, we still have to listen to them."

Some of the perfects looked at James, who just smiled right back at Lily, "wouldn't even dream of it, luv" he said, still looking at Lily. The students prepared themselves for another fight, but Lily just rolled her eyes.

They couldn't see it, and sometimes she doubted it, but she was in love with him.

It's morning of the first day of Christmas break. Lily is at school this Christmas, the first one she spent here in all seven years. This past week has been hard. She got the letter on Monday, and had successfully made it through an entire week without a break down visible to anyone but herself. When the news first came, she couldn't really believe it. She thought nights would be the hardest, she was prepared for them, but the mornings were far worse. It was fight to get up every morning, and even more of fight to smile to the world. She hid her pain, and suffered in silent shadows. Went through life almost like the letter never came. But now that it was the day she should be boarding the train, the truth sunk in; her mother was now gone too, and her sister banned her from the house. Today she'll allow herself to stay in bed. She watched the clock hand tick away, counting down till the train leaves. Her friends should be looking for her on the train. If her plan works, they'll find the letters after the train left. After it's to late come back, she wasn't going to ruin their Christmas. The letter say nothing wrong, just that last minute plans got changed and that she'll be spending Christmas at school.

Ten minutes before the train leaves. She closes her eyes and tries to disappear.

"Lily!" she hears James voice form the head's common room. "You in here Lily!" James should be on the train; he always goes home for holidays. Maybe if she stays quite, he'll give up and head back to the train before it leaves.

"Lils?" he knocks on her door, and she holds her breath, trying to stop the tears, at the very least he won't see her crying.

James opens the door, to find Lily still in her bed, hugging a pillow, left over makeup running off her eyes. "Lils." He breathes gliding across the floor to her bedside, not waiting for permission; he sits on her bed and movers her to his arms.

"you'll miss the train." She says

"so will you." He cradles her in his arms, fighting the urge to ask what happen, knowing she would tell him if she want to.

"I'm not going." She chokes out, "go. you'll miss the train."

"shh, that doesn't matter."

He once told her that she could come to him with anything. That no matter how long it's been that he's there for her. He told not be afraid to come to him, that he'd be there, when she needed him.

"James, I don't want you to miss Christmas."

He ignores her, only continues to hold her, unable to fight the urge any longer he asks, "what happen Lily?"

"I'm not wanted." He stops rocking her, how could this angel in his arms be unwanted.

"that's not true."

"their gone. Both of them now. And she doesn't want me home." Confused by her words James looks around for some kind of hint. There sitting on the night stand is a hard pressed letter signed in a red pen. He knows that letter. He received one for his brother just last year. It a letter signed by the Minster himself, a letter acknowledging that Voldemort killed a family member.

"oh Lily." He says into her hair, kissing the back of her head. "I'm so sorry." He hugs her tighter.

"James the train, it's leaving in two minutes, your going to miss it."

He kind of smiles, "I'm spending Christmas here this year."

"no James, what about your family? Sirius?"

"my family will understand, and so will Sirius. He knows he's still welcome in my house, with me there or not."

At that moment a small mirror grew worm in his pocket, "do you want to be seen?" he asks Lily, who shakes her head. He shifts slightly so when he answers the mirror she wont be in sight.

"Prongs? Where are you? We stalled as long as we can but she's only giving us four more minutes. Did you find her? Marlene and Alice are worried; they said she's been acting funny. They are kicking themselves for leaving her alone, they knew something was up, but she wouldn't tell them, so they pretended they didn't see."

"Padfoot. Calm down. I have her. And she's just" he looks at Lily who had new tears in eyes after hearing about Marlene and Alice, he rubs her arm soothingly. "fine. But we'll be spending Christmas here."

"wait? Why?"

"she was trying to find me. To tell me Dumbledore wanted us here for the break if we can. My mum will under stand."

"don't lie to me. you don't have to tell me if she doesn't want you to. But don't lie to me."

"tell them that story." James said. "sorry"

"Marlene won't believe it." he half smiles, knowing that his girlfriend doesn't take crap stories either.

"please Sirius." Lily said in a raspy voice, pushing the mirror to show her too.

In a half second Sirius, knew something was very wrong, but with the slight head shake from James, he knew not to ask.

"alright, Lily pad, I'll help you this time," he smiles, trying to make her laugh, "but next time it will cost you. Maybe by taking some of my dentations away."

It worked she smiled, slightly.

"Happy Christmas Lily, and you two James."

"happy Christmas Sirius.

"thank you, and happy Christmas." Lily says quietly.

"you didn't have to do that, you know, he wouldn't have told anything other than what I told him." James said readjusting Lily into his lap.

"I know, but he deserves to know. Can you tell him for me next chance you get?"

"yeah I can do that." he whispers into her hair.

she snuggles down into him more and closes her eyes, feeling safe and warm.

She knows it now; she's in love with him.

…

They've been dating for a while now. It was near the end of their seventh year and Lily and James have made it public that they no longer hated each other, though at times the school would like to beg to differ. They still fought…a lot. They didn't always agree, and they would get into yelling matches in the great hall, in classes, outside, and basically anywhere. The only difference now is that they both realize that they can't live with out the other.

"JAMES! GO TO HELL!" Lily voice could be heard from inside the great hall.

"don't do this Lily!" James yelled slightly softer. They were right outside the great hall.

"my goodness their going to come in here and ruin another morning." McGonagall said to Dumbledore as she made to get up. "leave them Minerva, I'm curious to see what this one is about." He smiles and winks at Sirius, who only looks down at his plate. Remus at the opposite end of the table.

The great doors open and Lily storms in, followed by James who is obviously trying to stop her. The room is silent waiting for the fight to be their entertainment for the day. Remus who was sitting at the end close to the door, looks at James and with one look knows what this is about. "Lily" he says, getting up and following James.

Lily turns around viciously towards Remus. "don't , Lily, me! You are just as much to blame!"

"TO BLAME! WE HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!" James yelled. Lily turned around and continues to make her way down the table. Until she reached Sirius, "would you come with me?" she said as sweet as she muster given that fact that she was still raving mad.

He looks up at Lily, and shrugs her off, "thanks for trying but it's not going to work."

"NOT GOING TO WORK!" she yells frustrated. "I DON'T HAVE ONE SINGLE MEMORY OF YOU GUYS NOT TOGETHER!" Lily rushed to James, took his hand and pulled him with a great amount of effort towards Sirius, "apologize to him." She commanded.

"why should I apologize to him?"

"because he already apologize to you, to both of you...multiple times" she looked at Remus who was walking up slowly, "can't you see he's sorry? Can't you see he's hurt too?"

"Lily," Sirius said but she held a finger up to him, stopping him from talking,

"sorry doesn't cut it. do you really think an I'm sorry will make everything better?"

"but nothing happened!" Lily says with tears in her eyes. Lily adopted herself into a family of friends, James, Sirius, Remus, Marlene, Peter and Alice, and that too was falling now apart.

"nothing happened!" Remus almost choked, "Lily I could have…" he did finish the statement, aware that the whole school was listening. but it didn't matter Lily, James and Sirius knew the ending already.

"but you didn't" she now cried, James tried to comfort her, but she pulled from him.

"don't comfort me! and not him!" she points at Sirius. "He's hurt way worse!"

"Lily, it's ok. What I did was wrong, I don't deserve their forgiveness."

"No! don't ever say that! You made a mistake, a horrible, stupid mistake. and yes, you were being extremely thick, but it was a mistake! You deserve forgiveness." She told him through tears. She turned to James, "you want to forgive him. I see that. What is stopping you? And Remus, I know your hurt. I know how scared you are, but he helped in so many ways, can't you see how this kills him? He's beating himself up so much worse than you two ever could." She said fully crying now. Sirius got up off the chair, and wrapped his arms around lily, trying to get her to stop crying. "It's ok Lily. I'm ok, I promise." It was lie, but a necessary lie. He tried to pass Lily off to James but she wouldn't move.

"sorry, I tried." he said to James who only nodded, he couldn't argued, he tried to pass Lily to him, it was Lily who wouldn't go.

Sirius then spoke again, "what do you say? Our fight is affecting more than just us now." he held out his hand, "I am sorry. I and I know that doesn't cut it, but let me redeem myself" Lily looked up at James who looked at Remus. Seconds went by, and none of the boys moved, Lily couldn't take it. She rushed out of the room, ignoring all the boys' calls.

James looked at the door, ready to chase after her but was stopped by Sirius, "James, Remus. I'm sorry. Please let me redeem myself" he still held out his hand.

After a few seconds, Remus took his hand and pulled him into a hug, "Sirius collapsed into Remus, tears freely falling. "I'm so sorry, Remus. I'm so very sorry." Remus didn't say anything but held on to him. Then Sirius looked at James. James just engulfed him in a huge hug, tears also falling. "oh, god, Sirius." The three boys stood in the great hall hugging each other and crying, the whole school watching trying to figure out what just happened.

After a few minutes Sirius looked at James, "you should go after her, you know?"

"no we all should." And with that the boys left the great hall.

They all knew it now, they loved each other.

Lily was sitting by the lake, watching the giant squid splash for it's own amusement. She couldn't believe how thick headed those boys were. They were all in pain. She saw that. But they were too stubborn to do anything about it. After everything they've gone through, they were ready to throw it away because of a one mistake. Lily started to cry again. Everything in her world breaks. Nothing was safe. There was war going on out side of school. It wasn't too well known yet but she knew it was coming. Her family broke a long time ago, and now her new family, the family that was supposed to hold strong, also broke.

"Lily!" she hears her name being called, she looks and it Sirius. Behind him are James and Remus. They're together that's a good sign at least.

With a last effort to stop crying she wipes her eyes as the boys arrive. "Lily, we've been retarded." James starts looking at his girlfriend shaking shoulders. "unforgivable asses, to say they least. All of us."

"we forgot Lily," Remus took over now, "we forgot that families fight. And that even with the fighting there is still love. And that love doesn't go away."

"No matter how big of a mistake is made." Sirius now spoke, "I was an idiot, I wasn't thinking, and I never should have told Snape to go there...but—"

James clapped him on the back, looking at Sirius, "it was just a mistake. Me and Remmy forgot that. We're a family Lils; we will always be family no matter what happens." She smiled at the three of them as tears started falling harder.

"ahh Lilykins, that was suppose to make you happier!" Sirius exclaimed.

Lily smiled, "it is." She said through tears, "I was so...so scared that we were falling apart too." She laughs and opens her arms. The three boys all move forward and the end up in a big hug.

"ahh, ow, Remmy that hurt."

"someone is pushing me over."

"Sirius stop moving your making me fall! Sirius!"

"James that my shirt you grabbing"

In a matter of second the group falls back with a splash in the side of the lake. All falling apart.

"Sirius you did that on purpose!" Lily screeched because of the cold water.

"yeah but I wasn't suppose to get wet." He said from sitting on the mushy ground giving James dark look.

James just smiled, if you were pushing us in, you were going to get wet.

"I'm still the least wet out of all of you.!" He said laughing.

"no you not." Remus said, pointing his wand at Sirius and hitting him with a bunch of water.

This of course made a water fight. Lily sat back a watched the boys play fight. They splashed each other and kicked water at each other. It was going to take a little bit of time but things were finally going back to normal. She laughed as James and Sirius picked Remus up a tossed him deeper into the lake. This was her family. This was her life. It took her a while to find it, but at the same time it was always there, she just didn't see it.

"you think your not in this!" Remus called splashing Lily. She laughed and splashed him back. James snuck up from behind picked her up jumping deeper into the lake with her in his arms.

"ahh James, it's cold. Ahh!" she screamed while laughing.

This was her life. It was crazy; annoying at some points, frustrating and sad at others. But it was a good life, full of love and happiness. She had amazing friends that became her family.

She started to splash James repeatedly and Sirius soon joined her. "hey, Padfoot what side are you on?" James called trying to block the water. They all know it now, they love each other and they can't help that. No matter what happens they will be there for the each other.


End file.
